1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pair of shining swimming goggles, and more particularly, to a pair of swimming goggles that will shine in water.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a pair of conventional swimming goggles comprises two lens bodies 1a, two linings 13a, a bridge component 2a and a goggles band 3a. 
The lens bodies 1a are made of transparent or translucent plastic material, and are left and right symmetric. Lock ears 15a are provided at the adjacent ends of the left and right lens bodies 1a. Each of the lens bodies 1a has a lens portion 11a. Side frame portions 12a extend from the peripheries of the lens portions 11a to the eye socket-sticking sides of the swimming goggles. Goggles band holes 14a are provided at the side frame portions 12a at the distant ends of the left and right lens bodies 1a. 
Two ends of the bridge component 2a are connected to the adjacent ends of the two lens bodies 1a. The two ends of the bridge component 2a pass through the lock ears 15a of the left and right lens bodies 1a and fasten thereon for adjusting the distance between the two lens bodies 1a. 
Two ends of the goggles band 3a pass through and are connected to the goggles band holes 14a at the distant ends of the two lens bodies 1a. 
However, the above-mentioned conventional swimming goggles do not provide a light source that allows the position of the swimmer in water to be observed easily. If a swimmer has an accident in water, it is difficult for a lifesaver to locate the swimmer straight away. In order to ensure the swimmer's security, it is necessary to embed a shining module in the swimming goggles so that a lifeguard can quickly ascertain the position of the swimmer.
Therefore, the conventional swimming goggles are limited by its design in only protecting a swimmer's eyes. It does not provide a function for showing the swimmer's position to preserve their life and safety.